


You Knew

by Rivalry_of_Destiny



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: Monologue, Purpose, basically in which i write short angst, betrayel, in no way or shape good writing but meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivalry_of_Destiny/pseuds/Rivalry_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush was a Remnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Knew

Rush was a Remnant.

 

~~ No, I’m a Mitra. ~~

 

He had a purpose. A reason of living. A duty.

 

~~ What are you saying? ~~

 

He was supposed to free the Remnants, save them from their entrapment; give them  _ salvation _ .

 

~~ No, I’m supposed to protect my friends. My family. ~~

 

After centuries of suffering,  _ their _ warden was finally here to bring them peace. They had rejoiced. However immobile they were, they had _rejoiced_. Finally.  _ Finally _ . They could have their freedom back, they would no longer be slaves. 

 

~~ I don’t know what you’re talking about! ~~

 

But he had forgotten. The single though that had brought him into existence, the lone follicle of his being-- it had been blocked. Ignored. Corrupted.  _ Abandoned.  _

 

~~ …. ~~

 

You knew this was your task. You knew the path you were walking was not the correct one.

 

~~ I-- ~~

 

You knew you were damning your kind for the fickle illusion that was your happiness. Selfish, selfish, _ selfish _ !

 

~~ Stop! ~~

 

You knew what would become of us-- you  _ knew _ that you could save us,  _ but you chose not to _ .

 

~~ Please-- ~~

 

You’ve made your choice, Traitor. Now get out of this void; before we destroy whatever disgusting existence is yourself. 


End file.
